Blood, Vodka and Lies
by Darkiise
Summary: Claire Danvers falls prey to Michael Glass' charming vampire looks and ends up cheating on Shane. What will the outcome be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I love the Morganville Vampires books.**** A big thank-you to Rachel Caine who wrote them. They are beyond amazing. I do not own the characters I'm writing about. The inspiration for this part story was a dream I had about the characters. This story is going to be in two parts. I hope you like it. **

_Claire Danvers:_

I hugged Shane and told him that everything was going to be fine. I watched him walk back to his bed, delighting in seeing his muscles move so perfectly. As he laid down he winced in pain from his wounds. He had been attacked a few nights before by his dad's lackeys all because he didn't help him kill the vampires of Morganville, even though he would have loved to.

Once I believed he was settled I turned to leave his room. On my way out I saw out of the window Eve and Michael in the backyard. They looked so happy. I left the room with a smile on my face. Eve was so lucky to have Michael. He was so handsome and beautiful, even more so now that he is a vampire.

I walked along the corridor and down the staircase of Glass House. As I hit the bottom step I could smell something and it was so good. I followed the smell and found myself in the kitchen where a huge pot of chilli was cooking. I presumed it was Eve attempting at making it. She would never get it as good as Shane's but at least it wouldn't be blow-the-top-of-your-mouth-off hot. I grabbed a spoon from the counter and tasted the chilli. It was just the right heat, a slight tingle on my tongue. Shane would complain when he got it but he would just have to get over it.

A few moments later Eve entered the kitchen, seeing the spoon in my hand she made a shocked face then laughed.

"Claire, I swear you become more like Shane everyday."

"Oh, thanks Eve, how nice."

We smiled at each other.

I decided to venture on outside. I spotted Michael sitting on the edge of the flagstones, looking up into the sky at the stars. I didn't want to disturb him so I turned to head on back inside.

"It's ok Claire; you can come over and sit here."

My heart started to beat a little bit faster. Hearing Michael's voice always touched some inner part of me and made me melt.

I sat down next to him, just close enough to feel his presence but just far enough so it didn't seem as though we were together. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him looking up at the stars again. I followed his gaze and saw how beautiful they were.

"I bet they look so much better through your eyes," I commented. We looked at each other and he nodded, smiling too. His eyes then fixed on mine. I felt like I was frozen in place. I didn't want to look away. He was far too magnificent.

_Michael Glass:_

Claire commented on how I would be able to see the stars better because of my vampiric vision. She was right and I turned to nod at her. As I was looking at her I noticed something. She seemed different somehow. I locked her eyes with mine. I could hear a faint thud. I concentrated on the sound. I soon realised that it was her heart beat. It was going at a much quicker pace then a normal one should. It was then I noticed the blood rushing to her cheeks. She wanted me. I could tell. I knew it as soon as I turned into a vampire. I always wondered why I never noticed it before then.

My attention then focused on Claire's neck. My hunger was rising and I so badly wanted to drink from her, a fresh source of blood. Before I hated drinking it, but something about her made me want to. I could see the blood running through her veins. I leaned forward so my face was just centimetres away from hers.

"What do you want me to do to you right now Claire?"

_Claire Danvers:_

My heart rate shot up through the roof. I couldn't believe what he asked me. It was like he could tell I wanted him. I couldn't form words. A part of me felt nervous. What if I had said something and it was wrong? What if I had misunderstood what he was asking? Before I could pull my thoughts together he lightly kissed me. My breath was stolen away by the best-looking vampire I had ever seen.

"Claire, you know you want me. You know you want me to kiss you again, touch you where Shane daren't. I will do those things, if you let me."

For one second my mind was screaming no. There was the possibility that Eve could walk back outside at any moment and also I thought I couldn't cheat on Shane. But all those thoughts were lost when his eyes captured mine once more. I lost all sense of right and wrong and kissed him. I was so thankful when he returned the kiss. There was so much passion and fire in them. I had never felt like this when I was kissing Shane. Michaels scent hit me. It made my soul spark. I was completely covered in him. I didn't care if we were caught. I wanted him and it appeared he wanted me back.

He stopped the kissing to my dismay. For a second I thought he was going to say how much of a mistake this all was and that he was sorry. However I was wrong and he got down on his knees in front of me. I wondered what he was doing. He lifted up my skirt, my heart went wild, he teased down my panties, I'd never felt so wrong but not caring. He kissed the inside of my thigh and worked his way up. The then looked up at me, grinned, then went down on me.

This had never happened to me before. It was beyond anything I had ever felt in my life. I went from sitting up to laying flat on my back. The pleasure was amazing. I tried gripping onto something so I could remember the world was real. As I tilted my head back, slightly moaning, my eye caught something in the window of the upper floor. I saw a figure standing there. I couldn't tell who it was and where they were looking. Then the clouds moved out of the way of the moon and the light fell onto the figure. Shane.

Shit.

Crap.

No.

Every fibre of my being was in total panic and yet I couldn't move. I was having far too much fun.

_Shane Collins:_

I couldn't sleep. My body was in far too much pain for me to get comfy. I started to think about Claire. She'd gone through so much since moving to Morganville. I had fallen for her. I really do love her. She's smart, brave, really something special. I can tell she wants to make the next move and I want to but something inside me tells me not to. It's telling me to wait till she's old enough. I don't want to rush her into things. She thinks she's ready but I know she isn't. She's young, so full of hope, so much potential. I don't want to take away her innocence…just yet.

I can't help but smile to myself. I'm happy she's put up with me. I am a tough piece of work. She's all I think about.

I got up out of bed and walked over to the door. I opened it slightly and call out for her. There was no response so I tried a few more times. Again, no Claire. I figured she was listening to music or in a deep chat with Eve.

I walked over to the window and looked at the sky. It was a partially cloudy night with a few stars on show. My eyes then looked down into the backyard and they came across two people. It was Michael and Claire. I watched them talk. I trusted him but a part of me didn't. He was a vampire.

I watched them look at each other. I was waiting for them to look away but they didn't. Something went through me, telling me that something was wrong with what I was looking at. I watched him move his face closer to hers. Jealousy, anger, protective feelings flashed through me. What the fuck did he think he was doing? I saw her shiver slightly. I was confused. She does that when she becomes turned on. What exactly were they saying? They couldn't be doing anything. They wouldn't. She wouldn't. Then he kissed her. _FUCKING PRICK!_

I wanted to go down there with all guns blazing but I wanted to see if anything else happened. I saw him pull slightly away from her. He was saying something to her but I couldn't make out what it was. It must have been something she wanted to hear because the next thing I knew she was making out with him. That really hurt me. I was furious but the pain of my broken heart took over all of that. The fact that she went in to kiss him, not him going in to kiss her, it was too much. I felt betrayed by her and him. She was meant to be my girlfriend and he was meant to be my best friend.

They stopped kissing and I thought that was the end of it. Michael then positioned himself in front of Claire's open legs. I watched his hands pull up her skirt and pull down her panties. The fury within me shot up again. Where the fuck was Eve? Is she seeing all this? I watched him kiss up my girl's legs then go down on her. Me and Claire had never gotten that far. I wouldn't let it. I was a lot older then her. So was Michael. What in hells name did he think he was doing?

Claire must have felt intense pleasure because she fell back. Her eyes looked up to where I was stood. Under all the moaning, pleasuring faces I could tell she was confused. Then just at that point the moon light shone on me. For one moment I could tell she was horrified that I was seeing this happen. I wanted nothing more then to go down there and put a stake through Michael's heart but I was glued to the spot. I felt the tears form in my eyes. This was too much pain to bear. She didn't stop him from doing that to her. What could she be thinking?

_Claire Danvers:_

I never wanted Michael to stop but he did. I shot up.

"Please, don't stop."

"Claire, we can't stay out here. Anyway, dinner is ready."

As he said that Eve shouted, 'Food's on the table." I got up and re-dressed. Me and Michael put some space between us as we walked through the kitchen and into the living room. Eve was already sitting on the sofa with her bowl of chilli. Shane was sitting next to her. He was talking about how Eve had got the ingredients right for the food and then he said it just wasn't hot enough for him. Michael and I sat ourselves down across from them and picked up our food. Eve was smiling but Shane was pissed.

"Where've you two been?" He asked us. I felt fidgety, obviously giving it all away.

"We've been outside for a chat, haven't we little Claire?" Michael replied. I couldn't bring myself to speak so I just nodded, filling up my mouth with chilli. I thought Shane was going to leave the conversation at that but he didn't.

"What were you talking about then?"

"Just stuff Shane."

"Stuff, huh."

"What's up Shane? Why so inquisitive?" Eve asked. In a way I felt sorry for her. She had no idea what was going on. Michael had no idea that Shane saw us.

_Michael Glass:_

Shane seemed extra nosey that night. I could tell he was tense, pissed, ready for a fight. I didn't think what his problem could be until I thought that he was just jealous and that he couldn't trust me because I'm a vampire. He couldn't trust me to be alone with his girl. In a way he's right not to trust me. I would have bled her dry if Eve hadn't called us inside.

I ate my chilli, savouring all the different flavours. Eve was a really good cook when she put her mind to it. I think I'd have to reward her for it. I got to the bottom of the bowl.

"Michael, can you and Claire clean the bowls tonight?"

"Sure Eve."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shane twitch. I wondered what his problem was. I collected the bowls and went into the kitchen. A few moments later Claire came in. She was unusually quiet.

"What's up?"

"It's nothing."

I stopped what I was doing and turned to face her. She looked up into my eyes. I could see fear and pain in hers. I pulled her into a tight embrace. At that moment Shane came in. I let go of Claire and returned to my job.

"Claire, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." She sounded so quiet and a part of me was deeply worried about her.

_Shane Collins:_

I sat down on the sofa, the pain of my wounds making it difficult. Claire sat on the opposite end. I could tell she was feeling bad. She was innocent. She was a whore now.

"What were you and Michael talking about?"

_Claire Danvers_:

He was going to make me tell him everything then he's going to tell me he saw what Michael did to me. I couldn't handle any of this. I belonged to Shane and I let another guy have me. What happened to the shy me? Where was she now?

"Claire?"

"We were talking about the stars. I said to him that I bet he could see the stars better because of his new vampire vision. I was thinking of how clear he could see the universe and in a way I was jealous because I would love to see what he sees."

"Hmm. Ok. Is that it?"

"Yeah Shane. Have we finished here? I really need to go wash up."

"Yeah Claire, am good."

_Shane Collins:_

I watched her leave the room. She had denied the bit I wanted to find out about. There was something that wasn't right about her. She seemed far too scared, far too... I don't know. It was then the idea hit me that Michael had used his compulsion on her. He made her let him do those things then made her forget about it, or even just deny it. How the fuck could he do that to me? He had Eve!

The anger was too much and so I went back to my room. I didn't want to have a violent outburst in front of Claire, I didn't want to attempt at taking out a vampire in my weakened state.

_Claire Danvers:_

I finished washing the bowls and left them on the counter for Michael to dry. I sat down by the kitchen table and let my head fall into my hands. My head was spinning. Why did I deny what happened. Shane knew I was lying. He saw us for god's sake. My heart was trying to tear itself from my body. I really loved Shane. I was really attracted to Michael.

I got up and looked in the fridge. I found a bottle of straight vodka and took a shot glass from the glasses cabinet. When the liquid hit my throat it felt smooth and tasted horrible but I could feel it instantaneously effect me.

Michael finally noticed what I was doing and raced over to stop me. I had already had 3 shots.

"Claire, what in hells name are you doing?"

"Shane knows. He saw us. He questioned me about it. I denied everything."

"Oh. Fuck. Why did you do that?"

"I had no idea. I couldn't say what we did to him. I think it would have hurt him more."

He looked sad for a moment and kissed my forehead. He bent down so we were face to face.

"Everything will be fine little Claire. I promise." He lightly kissed my lips, the type of kiss that friends share. Somehow it felt more then that and I could tell he felt the same way. We kissed again, then again, then once more. My breathing altered, so did his. My want for him returned. I wanted nothing more then for him to take me completely over.

_Michael Glass:_

I kissed her. I didn't mean to but I did. She tasted so nice, so alive, so tempting. I could hear her pulse increasing again. My thirst for her came back. I kissed her again and again. I knew what I was doing was wrong. I went over to her to stop her from drinking and now…

I grabbed the bottle of vodka off the table, took Claire's hand and lead her upstairs to the secret room. Once inside I took a swig and passed it to Claire. She drank it like she was desperate to quench her thirst. I snatched it back off her when I thought she'd had enough and threw it across the room, letting it shatter. I wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her body close to mine. She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed me, long and passionate. The alcohol kicked in. She was willing to let me do anything. I was too thirsty.

I ripped off her shirt, exposing her skin. Her scent hit me hard. My lungs were filled with her. I got down on my knees and kissed her body. She moaned a little, clearly enjoying herself. I continued to kiss her as I ran my fingertips down her sides, then pulling down her skirt. She never stopped me and I was thankful for that. My kisses got lower. She gasped, I grinned.

I stood and let her take off my shirt. She smiled at my body. She bit it gently and this turned me on more then I expected it to. I didn't just want blood anymore, I wanted her body, I wanted to touch her soul. She eased down my trousers. I pressed her body close to mine again, letting our bare skin touch. I'd never felt anything like this before.

_Claire Danvers:_

He laid me out on the floor and got down on top of me. He looked into my eyes, deeper then ever before, it was like he was looking for something. He was truly astonishing. I wanted him, I needed him. I held onto his back as he slid into me and in that moment I felt whole for the first time in my life. My body exploded, screamed. I'd never felt so complete, so amazing. We continued to kiss. We forgot the world outside, we forgot our problems. Just then it was me and him and me and him only.

He was slow, gentle, calm. It felt so incredible. My breathing became short and I made noises I'd never even heard leave my body before. I think it turned him on more because he became rougher, quicker. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lost himself in me. My little sounds became louder. I began to scream, pleading for more, shouting his name.

We sweated furiously from the sex. I couldn't believe what I had been missing. I couldn't believe that Shane said no to this every night.

Oh my god.

Shane.

What was he going to say when he found out? I seemed to forget him when Michael started to kiss my neck. I enjoyed it far too much. Then a sharp pain flooded me. It hurt but it was a good hurt.

The alcohol made its last move, I passed out.


	2. Part 2

**A/N – I do not own any of the characters that I am using in my fiction. It has been amazing to write about them in my own view. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and that you will enjoy this ****last part.**

_Claire Danvers:_

I woke up in my bed, naked. I couldn't ever remember falling asleep the night before. What I did remember was losing my virginity to Michael. I also remember getting very drunk. That explains the headache I had. I felt so weak. It took me a good ten minutes to sit up. I felt nauseous. I thought I was going to be sick. I put on an over-sized shirt and ran to the bathroom. I closed the door with a loud slam. I vomited into the toilet. I was shaking, sweating. There was something wrong with me and I didn't understand what it was.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a wreck. My hair was sticking up in a multitude of places. My face had a thin layer of sweat and I was pale, vampire pale, with a hint of pink. It was then that I noticed blood on my neck. I took a closer look. I grabbed a towel, ran the cold water and cleaned my neck up. _Oh my god _was what I thought. There were two puncture wounds. How? Who? Who would have done that to me?

"Claire… What the hell?"

With my hand still to my neck I turned to see Shane in the doorway. He looked horrified. He'd seen that I had been bitten. I pushed past him and walked towards the staircase.

"Claire, what happened? Who did this to you?"

"I don't know Shane, leave me alone."

We were just passing Michaels room when we overheard his and Eve's conversation.

"Where were you last night Michael? I waited for you to come to my room but you never came."

"Sorry Eve, I had things to do."

"You're very lively for a vampire today."

"I've fed recently, I think that's why."

It all came back to me. The sharp pain that I felt. Michael had bitten me and fed from me. My anger rose up. I couldn't stop what I was about to do. I burst into the room and Eve and Michael looked at me with surprise.

"MICHAEL YOU BASTARD!"

Eve looked confused and then shocked when she saw my neck.

"Oh my! Clairebear who bit you?"

I ignored her and went straight for Michael, who was sitting on his bed. I slapped him hard around the face. He didn't move much.

"How could you? We're meant to be friends! How could you do this to me? How could you use me? How? HOW?"

"I'm sorry." He genuinely looked ashamed.

"Sorry? SORRY? Sorry ain't fucking good enough Michael!"

I broke down into tears and he caught me as I fell. He held onto me tight, whispering how sorry he was.

_Eve Rosser:_

I didn't understand what was going on. I was happily talking to Michael when Claire burst into the room, Shane behind her, shouting her head off. I felt so worried when I saw that she had been bitten. She then had a whole conversation in front of me that I didn't understand.

I looked at them on the floor, him holding her. The way she was crying and the way he was saying sorry, it seemed as thought they were lovers and he had done something wrong. I felt Shane walk up behind me. I looked at him. It seemed as though he was as much in the dark as I was, until something flicked in his brain and he became really pissed off.

_Shane Collins:_

"You asshole Michael, you fucking asshole! How dare you! How the fuck could you have fed from her? How dare you make her do what ever you want against her will! You pervert! You freak!"

_Eve Rosser:_

When Shane said those words I thought was he was just making stuff up but then what he was saying was confirmed by the sorry look on Michaels face. I always knew that it would be hard for him to keep his hunger in check. I always thought that it would have been me that he would accidentally feed off, not Claire. I spent way more time with him then she did.

"Michael? What does Shane mean?"

"I'm so sorry, all of you, I am."

"You used your compulsion on her you wanker!" shouted Shane.

"That isn't true."

"Liar! Claire would never kiss you; she would never let you do those things to her."

"Shane, get a grip. I would never alter her mind, ever."

"You trying to say she let you do those things by her own free will?"

"Yes."

Everything they were saying wasn't making sense to me. Michael and Claire kissed? Michael had done stuff to Claire? What stuff?

"What's going on?"

_Shane Collins:_

I felt sorry for Eve. She had no idea what was going on and if I had it my way I wouldn't have told her. But she had to know. It wasn't fair.

"Your vampire boyfriend made out with my girl last night, went down on her and fed off her but it seems that Claire didn't know about the feeding. So Michael, how did you manage to do that?"

"She was drunk, I had sex with her, everything inside of me was lost to her, my hunger, it was too much. I wanted her. I needed her."

That left me speechless. He had slept with her? He had taken away her innocence?

"YOU MADE HER DO THOSE THINGS!"

"No, Shane, he didn't."

Claire looked up and re-joined the fight. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I bet Eve was thinking the same.

_Claire Danvers:_

"I'm not going to lie to you both. I wanted it to happen, not the biting part but everything else. I've always been attracted to Michael and when he kissed me I couldn't think clearly. I allowed him to do those things to me because I wanted him to. I'm sorry I lied to you last night Shane. I didn't mean to deny it."

"Shane? You knew they had done something?" Eve looked so hurt and lost.

"I saw them, through my bedroom window in the backyard. I knew you had seen me."

"After we had the conversation yesterday I took a bottle of vodka from the fridge and began to drink it. Michael tried stopping me but something came over us. I got drunk, he got hungry I presume. We went to the secret room, he made love to me and then bit me, I think."

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry Claire. I couldn't stop myself.

"It's ok."

"It's far from ok!" Shane shouted.

Everything had become such a mess. I had betrayed Shane. I had betrayed Eve. She looked as though she was going to break down. Shane seemed like he was going to kill us both. He just screamed in fury and left the room. Not long later I heard the front door go. He was gone. I looked at Michael, then to Eve. She had collapsed to the floor. She had a flat expression, like no-one was home anymore. Michael went over to her and tried speaking to her. I left them alone. I had already done enough damage. I thought things over and decided to go try and sort things out with Shane. I took a quick shower and got dressed.

It was a sunny day in Morganville. I had no idea where Shane would go. I began looking in all the public places, even though I knew he wouldn't be in any of them. After a few hours of looking in all the unusual places I still couldn't find him. I was tired, sweating and had a painful headache. Even though I knew it was a stupid idea I went into Common Grounds. I needed a drink and rest. I ordered a Mocha and sat in the back of the shop. There was a lot of students studying and talking about a party that was happening that night.

The Mocha was placed onto my table and I looked up to thank who-ever had brought it to me. It was Oliver.

"You're looking a bit rough today Claire."

"Thanks Oliver. Can you go away now?"

"That isn't very polite. I didn't have to bring this over to you."

"No, you didn't."

"Aren't you going to say thank-you?"

I looked at his face. I could tell he was planning something.

"What do you want?" I asked. He took the chair opposite me and smiled.

"I was just wondering what Shane Collins is doing today."

"Don't ask me, I don't know."

"But aren't you his girlfriend? You should know."

"Oliver, I have no idea where he is or what he's doing and I guess you probably know that."

"Smart Claire."

I couldn't be bothered dealing with Oliver's crap. I wanted to leave and so I downed the hot Mocha all in one go. It burnt but it felt nice. I stood up and felt faint. Something was terribly wrong. I looked at the vampire and he had a smartass grin. I blacked out.

_Oliver:_

I picked up pretty Claire and took her into the back of the shop. I tied up her wrists together, then her ankles and then I gagged her. I couldn't be having a fuss made. What I had to do was important. I took her to my car and threw her in the back. I sped off in the underground tunnels. I finally came to my destination.

As I was pulling Claire out of the car she came round. She moved frantically and I dropped her on the floor. I could see the fear in her eyes; I could smell it on her. I took the gag off and let her speak.

"Oliver! What are you doing with me?"

"Shane Collins and his father are planning to kill all the vampires. I can't let that happen. So I'm going to use you to make Shane change his mind and kill his father."

"He won't do it. He hates vampires."

"Yes but he loves you. He can either save you or kill the vampires."

"Save me?"

"I am going to threaten your life. If he doesn't do what I say then I'll kill you."

"I'm going to die."  
"I see you haven't got much faith in Shane."

"He won't save me."

"How so?"

"I've hurt him beyond anything. He won't save me. This is going to be pointless Oliver."

"I'm not so sure. We'll have to see."

I replaced the gag, threw her over my shoulder and carried her up the steps into the store house. I opened the door at the top and walked into the Collins' men and their lackeys. They shot round and glared at me. One of the lackeys picked up a weapon.

"Now, now, I wouldn't do that."

"Why ever not?"

"I have to talk to Shane."

Shane's eyes focused on the struggling Claire. I could see that he wanted to save her then he remained still.

"I have nothing to talk to you about Oliver."

"Oh yes you do."

I placed Claire in a chair and stood behind her.

"Shane, do you really want to try and kill all the vampires? You won't succeed and they will all come after you."

"They won't. We have a plan. Now leave."

"I can't leave. I've made so much effort in getting Claire here."

Shane left his fathers side and walked over to me. I couldn't help but smile.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop this ridiculous plan and kill your father."

"Ha-ha, are you really that stupid Oliver. I would never kill my father. I want the vampires dead. There is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Oh really?"

I pulled up Claire and brought her neck close to my mouth. To my surprise Shane smirked but I could see the sadness in it.

"Go ahead, bite her. She likes it."

I didn't understand what he was on about. I thought it was one of his silly games. I pulled back the collar on Claire's shirt and saw fresh bite wounds.

"Well well well, this is a surprise. Michael Glass' work I presume. Well, I'm happy he has done something normal for once."

Shane tried hitting me but my reflexes were too good for him. I couldn't help but laugh. Shane had truly lost alot. His sister, his mother, his best friend had become something he hated and now his girlfriend had been bit.

"Now I understand what Claire meant. You won't save her."

Shane pulled a confused expression. Before he could reply I sank my teeth into Claire's tender neck. She shook furiously, trying to make me let go. Her blood tasted so good. I looked back up at Shane. His expression was priceless.

_Claire Danvers:_

When Michael had bitten me the night before it had felt good but when Oliver was doing it I hated it. I thought I was going to die. Shane wasn't going to stop him. I wouldn't blame him. I had hurt him, cheated on him.

Just as I thought the last bit of blood was going to leave me Oliver let go of me and he fell to the floor. I felt my hands and legs being untied and my gag removed. I was all out of energy. I was turned over and I saw his eyes, Michael's eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright Claire, I promise."

I believed him. And for the 3rd time in the past 24 hours I passed out.

When I woke up I was in hospital. I first saw Eve, sitting by my side, holding my hand. She looked as though death had hit her. So much has happened in her life, most of it being unpleasant. My throat hurt and I knew that if I tried so speak I'd fail. So to communicate with her I squeezed her hand. She looked up and I tried a smile. I saw the life return to her face.

"Claire's awake."

I looked around and saw Michael at the other side of my bed and Shane in the corner of the room. They were all here, even though so much had happened. I tried speaking.

"I'm sorry." My voice was croaky and it was painful.

"Don't be Claire. I can't say that I'm not mad, upset, but I can say that I'm happy you're alive."

"Thank-you. I will have to make this up to you."

"All in good time Clairebear."

I turned and looked at Michael. I nodded at him. He smiled. I knew I would talk to him later. He and Eve left the room. I didn't know if Shane would talk so I just closed my eyes. I was happy that I was alive but something inside of me hurt.

"Claire…"

I opened my eyes and Shane was sitting next to me. I couldn't read his expression. So many emotions were passing through him all at once.

"I guess me and you are over." The tears were forming in my eyes when I said that. Shane didn't move, he didn't say anything.

"Shane?"

"I was so angry. I thought you would never do anything like that. I thought I had you all figured out. Now it turns out there was a whole different side to you that I never knew of. I feel bad. I think it's my fault that you did all that with Michael. If I hadn't pushed you away so many times then maybe this wouldn't have happened. I just want you to understand that I didn't want to ever push you that far. I wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand what you were getting into. Michael shouldn't have done that with you. You should have said no. But what's happened has happened. We can't change that now. I wasn't going to save you from Oliver. That is my biggest regret. Michael took away your innocence and he also saved you. Those were two things that I should have done and I'm sorry that I didn't. I hope you can forgive me Claire."

I was taken aback. I was expecting him to break up with me, to try and kill me. But no. He was sorry. He thought it was his entire fault.

"Shane, don't be so silly. It's not your fault. I understand why you didn't want us going that far. I was stupid to let Michael to do that to me. I shouldn't have taken the first thing that was offered to me. I'm young, naïve. I hope that in time you can forgive me."

Shane smiled, he was crying. He took my hand and kissed it. Then he stood and bent over me, kissing my forehead.

"Claire Danvers, you are going to have to make up for this when you're better?" There was a spark in his eye when he said it.

"Oh do I know?" I laughed.

Everything was going to be ok.


End file.
